Trust Me
by innocenceisdead
Summary: Ed doesn't want it. Or does he...? Just you're average EdxEnvy fic. Rated M. :D


_ffAN: Okay, so what if i get bored and write raunchy EdxEnvy fanfictions in the middle of the night? That's what i do best! :) Oh, and I know i've left it on abit of a cliffhanger, but when the time comes, i shall add the hardxcore EdxEnvy sex, okay? Alright then, enjoyyy! _

* * *

It was early spring and Envy was stood against a sakura tree, staring down at his little Edo-kun.  
Ed looked up, met the towering figure's eyes, blushed, then turned away.

'Ne… chibi-chan…'

Ed didn't turn around, he merely put his hands in his pockets and took a few steps away from the glaring palm tree that was Envy. Envy wasn't impressed. He sunk away and sat on the floor, legs crossed like a small child, sulking. This was the way it had been for weeks, ever since that day.

'Edo-kunnnnnnn! Do you love me?' Envy grinned smugly. He loved playing with this kid.

Ed span around.

'WHAT?' He demanded.

'Well, it's just, it's been TWO weeks since you told me you were interested, but…-'

He stood up and swung a pale twig of an arm around Ed's hunched shoulders.

'Nothing's happened yet… has it?'

Ed looked down at his feet. He was young, inexperienced. Heck, the only person he'd ever kissed was his and Al's mother. However, he'd recently had the 'misfortune' (as he liked to refer to it when Envy was around) of meeting this crazy, spikey haired, cross-dressing maniac.

'O- Of course I do. I've already told you. I like you.'

'Hmm,-'

Envy's hand gripped Ed's, making the uncomfortable boy jump.

'Yes, LIKE Edo-kun. That's not love.'

These past few days had been so repetitive for Envy, following the blonde around, attempting many times to touch him, kiss him, hell just to FEEL him, emotionally that is. (AN: Yeah right!)  
Alas, Ed was hard to crack. He just ran off, or pretended not to notice, and to Envy this was very, VERY, irritating.

'Edo, I know you're shy but, just trust me! I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never, EVER, hurt you.'

Ed looked down at the ground and shifted from one foot to the other, careful not to make eye-contact.

'I-It's not that, it's just-'

Envy grabbed Ed's chin, and forced him to look into his eyes. The golden-eyed blonde turned scarlet.

'It's just?'

'Well, I-It's just… it's weird, I mean for one, you're a guy!'

Envy let go of the Ed's hand. Ed looked somewhat lost, and out of sheer bravery held his hand back out pleadingly. Envy grinned, and took it.

'I may be a guy Edo-kun, but I can love you more than any girl ever could. Plus-'

He winked.

'I could do things to you that no girl ever could.'

Ed looked up in surprise, but before he knew it, Envy's lips were pressing against his.

_'So soft…' _

Envy was enjoying the sensation too, he'd done this many times before, but for some reason, this time it was different. He really felt this. Sudden affection for the chibi overwhelmed him.

_'So warm…'_

After what could have been hours, they broke apart. Even Envy was blushing slightly.

'Hmm, no tongue action then?' Envy sneered tryingly.

Ed didn't speak. He was covering his mouth with his fist. He seemed to be staring at something Envy couldn't see, shock reflected in his wide eyes. And then, before anything else could be said, Ed looked up, smiled, and pounced.

Envy let out a yell of shock as the pair tumbled to the floor. Ed on top, looking very un-sure of himself.

'So Chibi-chan, what did you plan to do after this?'

Silence.

'Not really thought this through have you?' Envy grinned as switched positions with the smallest of the pair. Ed was looking around, seeking distraction, but after finding non gave in to Envy's wishes and looked him straight in the eye. Why had he just done that? Was he CRAZY?

Envy saw the look of anxiousness in Edo's eyes. Brushing a strand of emerald green hair out of his face, he leant over slowly and gently brushed his lips against that of his precious chibi. Ed kissed him back, and found himself getting a little hot and flustered.

A squeel.

'ENVY!' Ed shouted, shocked to his senses.

Envy was laughing.

'What did you expect chibi-chan? A romantic frolic through the flowers?'

Envy had one hand under Ed's head, and the other up the boy's shirt.

'N-No, it's just-'

'_Shhh…_'

Envy pressed his fingers against Ed's lips, and Ed lay back once again. Pressing his lips against Ed's, Envy continued to feel around the boys torso. It was surprisingly toned, for a boy of his size. And then, without thinking of how the boy may react, Envy slipped his tongue inside Ed's mouth. Ed let out a small gasp, yet he didn't struggle. He kissed back, reluctantly at first, watching Envy through squinted eyes.

Envy could feel Ed's eyes burning into his face. This was his chance to tease the chibi. Pretending not to notice Ed starring, he licked his fingers. Managing to hide his grin, he slipped his hand back under Ed's shirt and starting to stroke his nipples. Ed jerked suddenly underneath him. Liking his sick little game, Envy continued to play with Ed's nipples, circling them with his wet fingers.

Ed had never felt like this before. This feeling was… odd. It tickled, yet he didn't want to push Envy away, it felt good, and after a while, REALLY good. Envy was getting hot, he wanted some attention too.

'Edo, touch me.'

Ed opened his eyes, and saw the seriousness in Envy's face. Slowly, he reached out, and wrapped his arms tightly around Envy, trailing his fingers up and down Envy's spine. Envy shivered.

'_Mmm…_'

Ed grinned, he had no idea it was so easy to control Envy, he'd always acted so mature. Exploring a little more, he trailed his hands further down, until he reached Envy's ass. He started to grope it, gently, as Envy continued playing with him.

Envy was shocked, he never thought Ed would have been such a natural. Smiling to himself, with both pleasure and affection, he withdrew his hands from under Ed's shirt.

Ed stopped too, and looked up, blushing.

'Am I doing something wrong?' He asked Envy, worried.

'No, Edo-kun, you're doing just fine.'

Ed looked relieved, and then confused. Now what?

Envy stood up, and holding a hand out to his chibi, pulled Ed up with him. He starred into Ed's face, he really, REALLY liked this kid.

'Chibi-chan, I wanna play.' He said in a childish yet seductive voice.

Ed looked down at his feet again.

'I don't know…' He whispered, addressing the floor.

He knew he wanted it too, but he was quite obviously terrified.

'It's easy after the first time Edo-kun.' Envy said softly. He was knelt down, peering up into the blonde's face.

'And I promise, I'll be gentle.' He winked at Ed, once again showing his more playful, teasing side.

Several seconds past, Envy was about to stand up and then -

'Okay.' Ed Whispered.

'Okay?' Replied Envy.

Purple eyes met gold, and Ed nodded. Envy wrapped his arms around Ed, and pulled him back down to the floor. Towering over him, he started to kiss Ed's neck. Ed moaned a little, and clung onto Envy's shoulders. Happy that he had gotten his way, Envy was confident this would be the best damn sex anyone had ever experienced, even though, admittedly, Ed would have no-one to compare him to.

Sliding down Ed's body, Envy knelt at the chibi's feet.

'Close you're eyes… Ed.'

Surprised that Envy had actually called him Ed, not Chibi, or Edo, Ed did what he was told, Envy was in control now, and he knew it.

* * *


End file.
